


The Nomad’s Slave

by anyothergirl415



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst, M/M, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-07
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-26 23:49:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anyothergirl415/pseuds/anyothergirl415
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is a solitary being, a hunter, with a mission that’s been driving him for years. He has no desire for the slave he suddenly finds himself in possession of, of the complicated feelings that come along with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The cool gray fog of predawn rolled in waves, blanketing dew drenched fields of thick wild grass. Strips of leather prevented his feet from suffering the dampness and though Jared could scarcely see an arm’s length in any direction, he moved forward. In the distance the echoing chatter of early morning birds told him the forest was close and he shallowed his breathing, preparing.

It was the heartbeat Jared was listening too, faster than human. Knowing the time of morning, the beasts most likely to rise before the sun, Jared stooped down to draw his blade. His steps were no louder than a breath, the dense fog giving way to the thick line of a elm and oak.

There, rooting along the brush was a boar. His snuffles and grunts were hurried as if he sensed the impending end.

Jared would not have been too surprised to learn that he could, so many animals were underestimated. This was how he was able to hunt, how his reputation as the mysterious and strong nomad was formed. Jared never underestimated anything.

The boar turned to him in the last moment, preparing to scuttle off into the brush. Nevertheless a single hard thrust of the blade into the creature and the task was complete. The rest was a series of familiar routines. Jared hoisted the boar on his shoulder and stood, making his way back to the small pit he'd been using as temporary shelter.

In this area of the woods population was minimum, people were wise enough to build homes near the large townships and so it had been weeks since Jared came across another human. Still, he made no more noise than necessary while he journeyed, weaving through undergrowth with practiced ease. His belongings were safely stashed in the hollowed out base of a giant oak and Jared dropped the boar beside them, stooping low once more to retrieve his skinning blade.

Occasionally Jared wondered what others thought of while performing such menial tasks. Perhaps their family, their man or woman, a warm bed and a strong ale. None of those things occupied Jared's mind. There was only one thing, as there had always been, and it would keep him pressing onward until the end of his days.

The meat of boar in this particular region was lean, rich with proteins and vital nutrients that would aid Jared. He cooked all that could be consumed, knowing at any point he might be forced to make camp without a fire. It was easier to transport and would keep unnecessary stops to a minimum.

While he ate, he sorted through the boar's teeth, picking out the largest, sharpest one. It was ritual practice for him, each kill noted by carving a hole in the tooth and threading on a long strand of leather across the front of his pack. Jared knew to appreciate the sacrifices made for his well being.

For every life nourished, a life was lost. This was the eternal balance and the only law of the world Jared upheld.

  


The fog had just barely lifted and the sun was beginning to break through the branches by the time Jared was packed up and on his feet. He left no trace of himself, the fire pit covered, the tracks swept away. Jared was not concerned about the possibility of someone hunting him but protecting oneself was the only way to make it in this way of life.

After seven years, there was very little Jared did not know about the art of traveling unnoticed.

It felt like a lifetime ago, when Jared had left his home village and began crossing the country in a slow, zigzagged pattern. He had no maps, relying on the sun and stars for his sense of direction. It had gotten him no further than when he had begun but Jared would continue until he found what he was looking for.

There were only so many places he could search, Jared prayed to the gods each night that he would not have to travel to every one before he could find peace.

Jared found the slightest sense of comfort traveling through the dense woods. The animals he crossed paths with were most always more afraid of him then Jared could ever possibly be of them and the solitude was always soothing.

Despite the overgrown brush and multitude of large roots, Jared's pace was steady, his mind clear of all thoughts but one. _Must find her._

By mid-afternoon he had reached a clearing and the sky was covered by rolling storm clouds. Jared stowed his pack under a large tree and began removing the cloth covering his body. Skin bare, he headed out into the field.

Rain started to fall, trickling over Jared’s shoulders and across his chest. It was cool but the day had been warm and the water would wash away the perspiration that had covered Jared’s brow for the better part of the morning. He lifted his hands, stretching his arms to the sides as the rain increased speed, thoroughly drenching his body within moments.

The smell was an almost internal cleanse for Jared’s being, crisp and sharp with the hint of damp grass and wild earth. As dirt was washed away and his body hydrated, Jared closed his eyes and let his defenses down.

In this one moment alone he was open, unseen and unknown. And this was exactly what he wanted.

  


It was the smoke that caught Jared’s attention.

The sun was beginning to set, dusk pulling long shadows along the field. Jared had reached the edge of the forest and though he could see the next patch of wooden area in the distance, he was seeking shelter in the safety of the seclusion, avoiding exposing himself in the open field in the night.

But the smell hit his nose like a strong clench in his chest and Jared hurried quickly to the edge of the forest once more, looking out into the field. From the place he broke free of the trees he could already see the fire, a barn beside a cottage further down the path licked with amber flames.

Jared was in motion before he could consider what he might be able to do to help. Cottages meant families and Jared refused to turn a blind eye to a life in danger. He believed in the gods, they would know if he did not offer assistance that may be needed.

An older man was at the barn, struggling to pull the door free when Jared approached. He was winded but did not stop, taking the old man by the arm and pulling him back.

“Sir, leave them! Your life is greater than your animals!” Jared called over the roar of the flame, his voice hoarse from lack of use and exertion.

The man turned wild eyes to him, head shaking quickly. “My Bonnie. I could not stop her from going in.”

Jared heard the scream of the girl a moment later and his blood ran cold. “Stand back,” he called once more and pushed the man to the side, tugging hard at the door and stumbling back when it burst open with a swell of flames.

The heat was nearly unbearable, blinding Jared as he stepped forward and shielded his eyes. Inside the barn he realized the flames had started on the top loft, beams of wood slowly crackling and breaking to drop down along the ground. Another scream pulled his attentions from the flames and Jared hurried forward, finding the girl trapped in a caged area.

A barrel of wheat had been knocked in front of the wooden gate and Jared grabbed it swiftly, tossing it across the barn. As the gate swung open, the animals instinctively rushed forward. Three cows, a couple of goats and the girl, not older than seven or eight summers. She was coughing roughly, curled on the straw covered ground and trembling.

“Alright Bonnie, come on, let me help you.” Jared crouched down and inched closer, sweeping the girl up off the ground and turning to hurry out of the keep.

On the way to the barn door Jared looked down at the shaking child in his arms. She looked so much like _her_ Jared’s breath hitched. It was nearly painful but he chose to dismiss it to the smoke he had already inhaled.

“Bonnie!” A woman screamed the girl’s name and she was snatched up from Jared’s arms, brought close by her mother.

Jared swayed in his place, his skin clammy and soaked with sweat, his vision blurring dangerously. “I just…”

“Boy, help him.” The man’s voice sounded distant and hurried, soft like a whisper though Jared was certain he was hearing wrong.

Tilting forward, Jared’s arms lifted and the last thing he saw before the darkness closed in was eyes the shade of light green moss on the giant oaks he knew so well.

  


When Jared woke, those green eyes were still fixed down on him, wide and unblinking. Now however Jared realized they were accompanied by pale, fair skin dusted with a faint splatter of freckles. All belonging to a young man who looked rather terrified.

"Nomad, friend, are you well? Move boy." The older gentleman from before pushed forward and Jared considered what else he remembered.

Fire, the smoke, saving that girl who looked so much like... "Forgive me," Jared shook his head and stood, brushing grass from his body. Looking over his shoulder (use,) he watched the still burning barn and sighed. "I believe the smoke affected me. Your daughter?"

"She will be fine. We are indebted to you nomad. Please, partake in our hospitality for the night. My wife shall cook for you." A hand clamped down on his arm and pulled him forward.

"Such a generous offer, truly, but I must decline." Jared would not feel right taking from a family that had suffered through the trials of their day.

"Really, I insist. Boy, take this nomad's bag to the spare room," the man called over his shoulder.

Once more the boy with the green eyes and pale skin stepped forward and it was not until then that Jared noticed the white garbs the boy wore. The traditional clothing of slaves and his soft features and skin suggested he was used exclusively in the house. Jared would not have guessed a simple farm family as the type to keep a slave for work indoors – especially not with a wife and daughter that would undoubtedly take pride in doing most of the indoor chores.

The farmer cleared his throat and held out his hand as Jared stood, a generous smile on his portly features. “Andrew McCoy. Never been so relieved to see one of your kind in my parts.”

Jared shook the man’s hand and overlooked the unintentional insult. He was accustomed to the looks and suspicion that followed him around. It came with classification of nomad, traders and bargainers who would just as easily deceive and steal should the need be great enough. “Wouldn’t do to turn a blind eye to a person in need,” Jared said quietly and did not offer a name.

McCoy considered him for a long moment, likely eyeing the long string of teeth that served as Jared’s battle trophies. In the laws of the land, the teeth went a long way to make a mostly accurate impression of Jared.

Though this man could never guess the whole story.

  


The McCoy family was made up of a daughter, Bonnie, an older son – Jared would put his age around twelve, judging from the calluses already on his fingers – named Matthew, Andrew as the patriarch and his wife Amelia. They also had two farm hands that led to further confusion on Jared’s part, because the slave boy had no place in this home.

The women served the meal as was expected and the slave tried to assist but Amelia was quick to shoo him away. Jared sipped on strong ale and took in the modest surroundings as McCoy explained the long family history of the land. Jared liked that about him, the passion he had for his land, for his family, and the way they all acted together.

Dinner was more than they were used to, Jared imagined. Amelia had cooked a large rack of lamb and they dinned in celebration, full of more heat and laughter than Jared had felt in far too long. It was almost nice.

“Nomad! Tell us of your travels; have you seen much of the land?” McCoy called out, his voice loud and thick from several pints of ale.

Smiling wryly down at his potatoes, Jared shook his head and forced a low laugh. “Aye, a fair bit of land. However, there are no stories to tell. I am just a man walking, hunting to get by.”

“Did you really kill all those animals?” Matthew asked with wide eyes, pointing his fork in the direction of the back room where his pack was stowed.

“Hush boy and eat your food. Leave this poor traveler alone, the lot of you,” Amelia chastised in a soft whisper, head shaking in disapproval.

The woman reminded Jared of his mother, though he scarcely thought of her if he could help it. It was enough of a reminder to compel him to soothe any worry of bad manners so he laughed softly and shook his head. "It is alright Madame; curiosity is good for the soul. Aye, boy, those teeth all once belonged to animals I have slain."

Matthew's eyes grew large with excitement and Jared could tell he wanted to ask more, perhaps which animals, or for stories of his conquests. However, a stern look from Amelia had him biting his tongue and Jared found himself smiling.

“Madame, this lamb is the best I have ever had. I cannot express my deep gratitude at being welcomed into your home.” Jared turned to the woman with a genuine smile and watched as her cheeks colored and she ducked her head to hide her pleased flush.

“You rescued my daughter, Nomad; there is not enough I could do to properly repay you,” Amelia insisted quietly and leaned forward, snatching the clay bowl of rice and scooping another helping onto Jared’s plate.

“Have you taken the vows of a nomad, sir?” McCoy’s words were generously slurred by this point and he swayed forward, sloshing his ale over the edge of his mug. “Solitude and celibacy? You have no woman?”

Amelia scoffed at her husband’s disregard for manners and Jared wondered how often the man drank too much. In farm lands like these, neighbors could be as far away as a dozen miles, so Jared assumed they did not host much company often. Amelia seemed to be intent on making a good impression but, outside her polite daughter who had yet to look up from her meal, the family spoke of only minor knowledge of propriety.

“I have no woman,” Jared confirmed and took a few bites of rice to not offend Amelia before grasping his mug. “I have spoken no vows regarding solitude or celibacy but the gods know of my intentions, this is what I live by.”

The words seemed to puzzle the family and Jared could see McCoy’s face morph as he attempted to untangle them in his drunken state. Amelia seemed to be the first to get it, that Jared was more than just a nomad, that he was keeping a secret. She stared curiously at him for a moment before averting her gaze and clearing her throat. “Bonnie, gather up the dishes, let the men finish their ale.”

Jared glanced up as a thin arm stretched before him and the slave filled his mug with more of the rich drink. Head tilting to the side, Jared quietly observed the boy he had previously forgotten about and decided he was not much of a boy. He had to be at least Jared’s age if not more but someone had clearly bred him to keep his soft spoken beauty.

“Now really, Nomad, tell us a tale,” McCoy called out and Jared’s attention was pulled away, his thoughts of the slave fading away as he considered a tale appropriate for a young boy like Matthew to hear.

  


_It was the sound of horns that alerted Jared to their presence. The ripple of awareness washed over the people and a moment of still pause gave way to a flurry of movement. All at once people began running, attempting to flee before the gallop of horses could reach the market._

 _Jared dropped the clay piece he clutched and spun quickly, his eyes traveling over the crowd. "Meg!" he called out, panic rising in him._

 _"Jared!" the girl’s scream was terrified and Jared could see the flash of dark auburn hair through the moving mass._

 _Pushing people aside, Jared surged forward, shouldering his way quickly toward the girl. He caught another call of his name, another flash of the girl reaching out to him, before the horses closed in. Jared watched in horror as the man riding the dark horse scooped down and swept Megan off the ground, tugging her across his lap._

 _“No!” Jared yelled, trying to push forward when people were shoving him back. “Meg! Megan! No!”_

 _The man looked up at him with a sneer, his red painted face morphed into a vile mask of contempt. He wore all black, dark leather and metal clamps. On his arm Jared could make out the man’s crest, the same dark red of his face, a horned creature stitched into the folds._

 _Before the horse turned and rode off, Megan screamed, reaching out for her brother though Jared was not fast enough to catch up._

Jared woke with a sharp inhale, cold sweat beading over his brow. The sun was just barely breaking through the window but he could hear voices outside his room. Eyes closing, Jared shook away the lingering cry of his sister echoing through a haunting dream that never ceased to plague him.

It was time to move on.

  


"Please, Nomad, you have saved my daughter and protected our livestock, do not dishonor me by refusing a token of my gratitude." McCoy’s tone had dropped to an urgent whisper and his eyes shifted back to his waiting and watching family.

There was nothing this man possessed that would aid Jared but he understood pride. Shifting the pack on his shoulder, Jared dipped his head in a nod.

"Much thanks kind sir. Boy, come here." The man clapped a hand hard against his side and the slave boy moved hastily forward. "I have no use for him; though he was previously used as a house boy perhaps he can assist you."

Jared considered the slave with a furrowed brow. Certainly he would not be of any use; his features were delicate, what help could he be to Jared as he traveled the land? The only good he might bring is in trade, should Jared detour to a township with a large enough market. “I cannot take your slave and deny your lovely wife and daughter an extra set of able hands.”

“The boy was left to me after the passing of my brother and all he has brought to us is another mouth to feed. Nander township is but a day and half journey from here, you could fetch a good price for him there.” McCoy seemed to be set on the notion and Jared could tell he would be doing the man a great favor by taking the boy.

Sighing, resigned, Jared nodded and shifted the pack on his shoulder. “Thank you sir, for your generosity. I will pray the gods give back to you as you have given to me.” Jared forced a smile and he wondered if the man could hear the unspoken curse in the words. He would pray that the gods would load the man with a burden that another no longer wished to bare as this man was doing to him now.

“Safe travels, Nomad.” McCoy nodded and stepped back to join his family, shoving at the slave boy to get him to stumble forward. “He’s your master now, see to it that you follow his rules and try not to make a fool of yourself.”

Jared pursed his lips into a frown, turning to leave but stopping at the soft pull on the animal pelt he wore. He turned back and found nothing then looked down, smiling softly at the upturned face of Bonnie, her bright blue eyes sparkling in the early morning sun. Kneeling, Jared reached out and tucked a loose strand of dark hair behind the girl’s ear. “No more running into barns that are on fire, clear?”

“Yes sir.” Bonnie nodded quickly and stepped forward, throwing her arms around Jared’s shoulders and hugging him tightly. “Not again.”

“Good girl,” Jared whispered and closed his eyes at the fresh wave of emotion. She was so much like Megan, so close to the same age.

"Bonnie, come along," Amelia called out and Jared let go, straightening up.

"Thank you again." Jared nodded at the family then glanced at the slave boy who was watching him with those same mossy green eyes. "Come on,” he murmured and set off at a quick pace.

Even though the sun was just starting its journey across the sky Jared did not want to waste anymore time. He could see the forest ahead of them and estimated they could reach it before the afternoon rain showers.

The grassy field Jared led them through smelled rich and earthy and Jared strode with length and purpose, enjoying the warmth of the sun shining down in bright rays. It was not until he stopped for a drink from his water pouch that he looked back at the slave.

The boy - though Jared supposed he was a man even with his delicate features - had managed to keep up. His skin was flushed with exertion however and his breath came in quick pants. "Can you manage this pace?" Jared asked only because he had no desire to carry the slave's passed out form.

"Yes master." The slave nodded quickly, clearly eager to please the person who now had control over him. Jared considered telling the slave he did not want to be his master but even this would be deemed unfit and he could still see the farmhouse off in the distance. So he handed over the water pouch instead and chose a large rock to sit upon and rest.

When the slave only drank but did not move, Jared sighed. “Rest, we have much distance to travel before the sun sets.”

The slave nodded and took another sip before gingerly sitting on the grass, holding the water pouch in his lap. Jared watched as he turned his bare feet up and gently rubbed along the heels, his shoulders tense as if he was swallowing the urge to wince.

Jared did not have much experience with slaves, his family had never had one and though as a child he had visited homes that had the traditionally white garbed people working quietly in the background, Jared had never given them much thought. What he did know, however, was that every slave was trained not to speak up in complaint or concern, they were meant to hold their tongue and do their work.

In this type of life, the slave’s silence would not be helpful or prudent. “Come here.” He gestured toward the slave and pulled his pack around, tugging it open and pulling out several long strips of leather.

The slave looked uncertainly but he stood and carried the water pouch over, sitting once more beside Jared and offering out the water. “How may I serve you Master?”

Mildly compelled to roll his eyes, Jared shook his head and took the water, hooking it to his pack before gripping the slave’s ankle and pulling up. “This leather will protect your feet. You will not be worth anything injured.”

“Yes Master.” The slave nodded and planted his hands on the ground, watching as Jared carefully wound the leather around his feet. “I will wrap my feet in the future Master.”

“Do you really have to use that each time?” Jared muttered and tucked the strip of leather under at the top, reaching out his hand for the slave’s other leg. “If you must address me as something you may call me Jared. What should I call you?”

“My birth name is Jensen,” the slave murmured and turned his gaze down, running a finger over the leather covering his foot. “It would not be proper to call you Jared, Master.”

Dropping Jensen’s leg to the ground, Jared pushed off the rock and looked around the open field. When his gaze settled on the salve once more Jensen was staring at him, but his gaze quickly turned away. “I have no wish to be your Master, Jensen. Now keep up or I will leave you behind.”

Jared set off for the forest in the distance once more, leaving the slave to catch up.

  


It was midday before Jared stopped again and they had been traveling for over an hour in the dense trees. Jensen was maintaining pace but Jared could see the exhaustion in his eyes. He felt for the man, despite his low status in society. It had taken Jared a full year to work up to the pace he had been setting and Jensen did not even have the luxury of hard labor to prepare himself.

Thus he chose a clearing to rest in and ordered the slave to sit.

"I can help with lunch preparations, Master," Jensen said softly as Jared pulled open his pack.

“I have managed seven years like this without you, Jensen; I can handle a simple meal by myself.” Jared looked up and at the slightly sad look on Jensen’s face, he added a soft smile. “You need to rest. I will need you at your best.”

Jensen nodded and looked back down, slowly unraveling the leather at his feet. “Do you wish to bed me?”

The piece of jerky Jared was pulling from his pack fell from his hands and Jared looked up sharply, trying to determine if the slave was attempting humor. Jensen however did not look up and did not stop unraveling until both his feet were bare. “What would make you ask such a thing?”

“Is that not common practice of nomads who acquire slaves?” Jensen frowned and tilted his head as if he were genuinely curious. “I will not fight, if that is what worries you.”

“What worries me is that any man, your Master or not, would bed you without your consent.” Jared’s lips turned down in disapproval and he snatched up the jerky once more, carrying it over to Jensen and holding it out. “Take it, you need your strength.”

Jensen reached out for the jerky, fingering it gingerly as if he had never seen it before. Living mostly in homes, Jared supposed he had not. “I have never been taken to bed, Master. These are simply the stories I have heard.”

“Were these the types of conversations had in Amelia’s kitchen?” Jared asked in disbelief, shaking his head as he sorted through the nearest bushes to gather a selection of bright berries.

“No, not Amelia. She would never dignify-” Jensen cleared his throat and Jared knew he was restraining himself from saying more. He would not have thought Jensen would have issues holding his tongue, the way he had behaved at the McCoy home spoke of only obedience.

Jared carried the berries over and dropped them before Jensen then turned to grab the last of the jerky in his pack. He sat on the grass in front of Jensen and watched the slave shift uncomfortably. Jared suspected it was their positions, Jared lower than the slave and creating an unusual atmosphere. Sighing, Jared slid up onto the log beside Jensen and bit at his jerky. “Then who?”

“Richard, Andrew’s brother, my previous owner. He was well known for the people who traveled through his home. Many nomads came at times and I often spoke with their slaves.” Jensen shrugged and finished off his jerky, licking his fingers until he realized Jared was watching him. “That was very delicious. I have not eaten its like before.”

“No, I do not think you have.” Jared chuckled softly and shook his head, pointing at the berries with his elbow. “Eat some of those as well. They will quench some of your thirst.”

“Thank you Master. You are much kinder then most nomads they speak of.” Jensen hesitated as he reached for the berries, looking up at Jared. “That is to say, nomads have a boorish reputation. You have been nothing but civilized.”

“You have quite a loose tongue for a slave,” Jared noted with a smile and licked his own fingers clean as he finished.

Jensen’s pale skin – that had actually darkened some in their brief time in the sun – flushed with embarrassment and he dropped his gaze. “Master Richard encouraged such speak. His wife passed on many years before and he would often express the desire for conversation. I shall talk less if you prefer.”

To Jared, there did not seem to be much difference in listening to Jensen speak as opposed to listening to him breathe. All these noises were unusual for him, after so many years adjusted to traveling alone. He supposed Jensen talking might ease some of the uneasy balance as they rested. “You may speak. But not as we walk unless you have a question or concern. I will need to hunt for our dinner, and I do not imagine you know how.”

“No, Master, I do not.” Jensen finished off a handful of berries before looking at Jared, a soft, barely there smile on his face. “But I am willing to learn, should you want to teach me.”

Jared considered the slave for a long moment before dipping his head in a nod and standing. “Alright. You wait here.”

“Where are you going?” Jensen looked up sharply, obviously uncomfortable allowing who he considered his Master to go off alone.

Jared headed off into the brush but paused long enough to look over his shoulder, smiling at the slave. “I am going to make you a weapon.”

  


"Here?"

"Shh. Listen." Jared's head tilted to the side, arm extending to prevent Jensen from traveling further ahead. They had been wordlessly traveling for the better part of the afternoon and Jared had begun considering meal substitutes for the evening until he heard the crack of undergrowth.

It was a deer, likely alone, hunting in its own fashion. Jared pulled the dagger from its fasten on his leg and swept the large bush before them to the side. Jensen stiffened beside him, eyes fixing on the deer and Jared understood his hesitation. Killing - even an animal - your first time was always rough.

"You must move without startling. The kill point is in her neck. Drive your blade in hard.” Jared nodded, his voice no more than a whisper. He had fashioned Jensen a long blade, attaching the sharp point to a well carved stick. It was designed to give Jensen the power without having to be as close.

Jensen visibly paled and he slowly nodded, clutching the smooth wood and inching a little closer. Jared stepped with him out of the clearing, staying low as Jensen inched slowly forward. He studiously avoided anything that could have caused noise as he crept forward, eyes fixed on the deer whose back was toward them, nose ruffling in the bush.

Jared straightened as Jensen got closer, close enough to drive the blade in. His breath caught in his throat, anticipation tensing his shoulders. It would be so easy; the deer would not even realize what had happened. All Jensen had to do was move forward, stab the sharp point in.

It was not going to happen. Jensen had completely stilled, his body stiff and Jared was concerned he was not even breathing. He shifted back, another step, and his heel came down on a large branch, snapping it in two.

The deer looked up sharply but Jared was already in motion, throwing his dagger hard. It flew past Jensen’s head and caught the animal just as she turned to flee. For a moment it staggered and Jared worried she was attempting to make a break for it – become an easy meal for animals bigger than them all. But she fell to the side moments later, almost crushing Jensen who leapt back just in time.

Crossing the clearing, Jared stooped beside the animal and drove his blade in further, twisting it to end the animal’s passing. There was a small whimper above him and Jared looked up, his hand still on the handle of the blade. “If you are going to be sick, please refrain from spoiling our meal.”

Jensen covered his mouth but shook his head, not moving. “I am sorry, Master,” he mumbled, the words muffled from behind his hand.

“No apologies.” Jared looked back down, pulling the blade free and turning to wipe it on a nearby leaf.

“But-”

“Jensen.” Jared stood after tucking the weapon away, stepping over the deer and stopping beside the slave. “I would have been very impressed if you had managed to kill her on your first try. It is not always the easiest thing to take a life, any life. You must never apologize, for every mistake you learn a lesson that is valuable. Understand?”

“Yes Master.” Jensen nodded and tucked the fashioned blade under the white rope that held up his clothing. Though, admittedly, the white was more brown after a day’s venture through the woods.

“Are you able to help me carry her? We will set camp for the night.” Jared crossed to the animal, stooping down to pull at the front legs and nodding toward the hind. “This animal is larger than I normally kill.”

“But your clothing,” Jensen murmured, grabbing the legs and lifting with Jared. His eyes widened for a moment at the sudden weight but he swallowed down any complaints.

“My clothing?” Jared frowned, uncertain why this should matter. He laughed a moment later and shook his head. “This is purchased clothing, Jensen. Do you really think me a seamstress?”

Jensen laughed as well, the sound soft and oddly pleasant considering their circumstances. “The notion is slightly amusing.”

“Hold your tongue boy,” Jared laughed a little louder, surprised by how simple the action was and how _good_ it made him feel. Jared could not recall the last time he had laughed genuinely.

“Boy?” Jensen’s brows arched and he tugged the animal up a little higher. “I believe I am your senior, Master, no matter what you might think.”

“I refuse to believe such lies.” Jared roughly shook his head through his laughter, walking backward to lead the way out through the brush. “Tell me your age.”

“I have seen twenty seven summers,” Jensen said with a straight face but laughed moments later when Jared gaped at him. “My life has been softer than your own.”

“Quite clearly. I am only twenty three but I must look twice your age.” Jared was slightly distressed by this new information because, though he had guessed Jensen was slightly older, the four year gap hardly seemed to add up.

“Hardly twice. You look young, Master. Too young for this life.” Jensen sighed softly then looked up, frown on his face.

Once more Jared knew the slave realized he had overstepped his bounds. Maybe he was waiting for Jared to chastise him but that was something the nomad could not do. Especially now that he knew the slave he was supposedly in charge of was his senior. When Jensen coughed quietly, Jared shook his head. “Stop worrying. I have told you Jensen, I have no wish to be your Master. I shall not hurt you for speaking your opinions.”

Jensen nodded slowly however he still looked uncertain. It made Jared wonder what sort of life that of a slave must be.

  


“May I ask you a question, Master?” Jensen asked as he shifted the logs, encouraging the fire to grow.

Jared was relieved the slave at least knew how to light a fire because skinning and cutting up the deer was more work than he had done in a while. “You may, though I may not answer.”

“That is alright.” Jensen nodded and bent, blowing softly on the fire until it crackled and caught along the large logs. “You say you have lived this life for seven years, and you are only twenty three.”

Clearly Jensen was wiser than Jared had anticipated, or thought he could be. Most slaves were very poorly educated, though Jared’s knowledge with house slaves was limited. “You are wondering why I would leave my home at such an early age.”

“Forgive me, I have overstepped my bounds,” Jensen said swiftly, shaking his head as he added another log to the fire.

Jared paused for a beat, his knife plunging deeper into the animal, before exhaling. “You have, speak no more of it.” He did not wish to be harsh with the slave – and he felt guilty because of it when Jensen quickly looked away – but there were some topics he simply could not address.

That calm, almost friendly atmosphere that had built throughout the afternoon was gone now, replaced by a heavy tension that unsettled Jared. In that moment, he once more wished to be alone because then there would be no question he did not wish to address.

Jared cut large chunks of the meat and speared them before carrying them to Jensen. "Hold this."

The slave complied and Jared quickly found forked branches strong enough to hold their food. Once he driven them into the ground he placed the long spear on top, instructing Jensen to turn it as the meat cooked.

The sun had completely set before Jared stopped carving up the animal. The meat cooking over the fire smelled rich and fragrant and Jared slowly stood, stretching out his aching muscles. Jensen was staring at the fire, legs pulled up to his chest and Jared sighed.

“You could have said you were cold,” Jared said quietly and unrolled the wool blanket from the bottom of his pack, walking around the fire and draping it over Jensen’s shoulders. “The fire is not warming you?”

“I am alright, Master, thank you,” Jensen insisted softly though he reached up to pull the blanket tighter around himself.

Shaking his head, Jared crossed back to the remaining meat. It was going to be a long and silent evening, filled with a tension Jared had never asked for. Tomorrow he would sell the slave in the market and things would return to normal.

  


The echoing scream of his sister was not what woke Jared, as was most nights. Instead, it was the touch of a hand along his cheek, pulling Jared from the dream world he was currently fighting against. He blinked a few times up at the slave, lips pursing in a frown as he sat. It was still dark, the fire in the ring a low ember barely glowing through the clearing.

“What happened?” Jared asked, rubbing along his eyes to clear away the lingering sleep.

“You were calling out in your sleep,” Jensen whispered, arms drawing in tight around his chest.

The slave was shivering, his body a constant tremble even as he clutched the wool tighter around himself. Frown deepening, Jared dropped back onto the cleared space he had made for himself and lifted his own, smaller, animal skin. “Lay beside me.”

Jensen’s hesitation was clear on his face, as if Jared could hear his thoughts. It would come down to just how cold the slave was. Considering how thin his garments were, Jared gathered he must be chilled down to the bone.

Sighing once more, Jared shook his head. “Lay, Jensen. Should you freeze to death you will be of no use to me.”

The words worked as Jared had intended, giving the slave a reason that was not comprised wholly of personal gain. Jensen shifted down on the clearing until he lay facing Jared, leaving space for at least one other body between them.

Huffing out a breath in annoyance, Jared reached out and rolled the slave, slotting him back to chest.

"Master?" Jensen's voice was no louder than the wind blowing in the trees but he made no move.

"Sleep, Jensen," Jared instructed and finished situating both blankets over their bodies. It was unsurprising that Jensen was so cold, his quarters were likely always indoors and the night was cloudless and crisp. Jared was not actually certain whether he would find sleep again with the extra heat but it was of little concern.

“Master?” Jensen asked once more and this time he pressed on before Jared could order him to sleep. “Your dream? Is Meg your…”

Jared was left to fill in the space, provide Jensen with an answer. He wondered if the slave was questioning because of his previous owners slipshod with standards, or if he was simply too curious to resist. Perhaps he was starting to believe that Jared had no desire to own him. “My sister. Now, sleep, and do not make me tell you again or I shall force you to sleep across the clearing with no blanket.”

He spoke with a faint laugh, only partially serious, and was relieved when Jensen simply stilled, no more questions forming. Jared tried to move without knocking the slave away, seeking out a place of comfort in the clearing. Finally his arm draped over Jensen’s middle, palm flattening out on the thin broad expanse of muscle.

They twitched slightly at the touch and Jared heard Jensen inhale before he slowly sank back against Jared’s chest.

For the first night in years, Jared slept soundlessly.

  


The town's bustling market was like all the others Jared had been to so navigating through the peddlers was simple. As was customary, Jensen fell into place behind him, carrying Jared's pack to signify the slave's master. Jared carried the salted remnants of the deer and its pelts over his shoulder, driven quickly forward to make his stop as brief as possible.

No part of him enjoyed markets, that he gathered was understandable.

"Good day sir, I have come to sell." Jared stopped in front of a large tent, eyeing the keeper as the man looked him over.

"What meat is that?" The man finally asked once he had deemed Jared worthy of his time.

“Deer. Caught it myself just the day past. And pelts,” Jared set the meat before the man to inspect and laid the pelts beside them, stepping back. His shoulder bumped into Jensen and he glanced over, frowning at the slave’s tense frame. Judging from some of the leers given by men passing, Jared assumed Jensen was just as uneased by the market.

The man took too long poking at the meat and inspecting the pelts, humming softly every few minutes. Finally, annoyed at the man’s hesitation, Jared stepped forward. “Sir, should you not find what I bring you acceptable I will gladly move on.”

“Patience, Nomad, I must ensure the product is fine,” the man said with a laugh, holding up his hand to keep Jared from gathering the items. “I will give you twenty coin.”

Jared scoffed and shook his head, reaching out for the meat once more. “I am not to be mocked, _sir_. Fifty coin, for the meat and the pelts.”

“Fifty?” The man looked up sharply, his laugh taking on a note of incredulity. “You think me a fool?”

“I think deer meat is of high commodity and you will make twice what you pay me regardless. Fifty, or I move on.” Jared straightened up, using his strong frame and sharp glare to tell the man how serious he was.

There was not even the suggestion of fake laughter as the man pulled up his coin purse. Jared was well aware the hard bargain shop keepers drove, just as he was aware what his items were worth. He curled his fingers over the coins as the man counted it out into his palm then turned, finding Jensen already waiting with the open pack.

When he turned back to the shop keep, he smiled, allowing the business transaction to be their past. “I seek to sell this slave. Do you know of a trader in these parts?”

The man scratched along his jaw, eyes sliding over Jensen before returning to Jared. “You want Henrickson, just down the road there. You ought to clean it first; he will have no interest in it considering its state.”

It took Jared a few moments to realize clean _it_ meant Jensen. Though he was fully aware of the treatment of slaves, Jared had never thought of them as possessions. Frowning, Jared nodded his thanks before turning to Jensen. “Come on.”

As in most markets, there were several bath houses and though Jared had never used one, he knew there were separate areas for slaves. Thus he led Jensen there, instructing him to clean as best he could and to stay in the water until Jared returned.

The crowd of people was always in constant movement in markets and Jared could not resist looking around as he moved to a nearby booth. His ears were always straining for the call of alert, eyes roaming over bodies, just in case.

It took longer than Jared anticipated to complete his purchases but he was pleased with the deals he made and the new items he now own. He carried them back to the bathhouse and walked through the slave entrance, sweeping over the bodies to find Jensen.

As it seemed, Jensen had been waiting for him. The moment Jared arrived he climbed out of the bath, shaking his body to ring off excess water. Jared got his first real look at the bare man. He was surprised by the sharp define of muscles, a thin tapered waist, and the man’s sex laying half swollen between the slave’s legs.

A warmth burned through Jared in a way he had not felt before and his eyes once more swept over the slave as he approached. When Jensen stopped in front of him and smiled in that soft, almost uncontrolled way, Jared cleared his throat and held out a new garment. “I have thrown your other things out.”

Jensen’s smile faded as he tentatively reached out, touching the soft animal pelt fashioned into clothing. “I cannot accept this Master.”

“You wish to roam the market bare? Jensen, I can only fight off so many men,” Jared laughed and shook the garment, tossing it at Jensen so he had no choice but to catch it.

A red flush colored Jensen’s cheeks and chest as he slid into the clothing. It was quite similar to Jared’s, draping across his chest and covering his hips. In it, he hardly looked like a slave and Jared’s lips pursed, something uncertain washing through him. There was no reason to keep Jensen. He was simply another mouth to feed, another body to look after, a man who did not know how to hunt and tired out so much easier than Jared.

Clearing his throat, Jared looked away and strode toward the door. “Hurry up,” he snapped; slinging his pack over his shoulder and heading back out into the crowd.

Jensen touched his arm as he hurried forward, letting Jared know he was there. The touch made that warmth sear through Jared once more and he swallowed, pushing forward to escape the feeling.

There was no difficulty in finding the trader. His stand was set up at the end of the market row and the man was dressed all in dark leather, pacing in front of a pedestal that was covered with a wide assortment of slaves. Some were bound, rope around their arms and legs, others were in chains along the wall and Jared swallowed, his steps faltering.

Behind him, Jensen collided with his back and Jared could feel the tension ripple through him. This was for the best though. He could not look after Jensen; he would be better off with someone prepared for maintaining a slave.

“After another?” Henrickson called out as Jared pushed forward once more. His eyes lingered on Jensen for far too long before he smirked at Jared. “Not satisfying enough for you?”

Jared bristled, his dislike sudden and intense for the man. “I simply have no use for him. What will you give me for purchase?”

Once more the trader eyed Jensen, stepping forward and reaching out to touch Jensen’s smooth skin. Jared fought against the desire to force the man to step away. “Would you like a trade? I have women, all perfect companions, fresh and full of, virtue.”

“I do not need a woman.” Jared scowled, trying not to glare at the man touching Jensen. “Sell only.”

“Is he untouched?” Henrickson asked and Jared could not help noting the simple _joy_ in the man’s voice.

“He is pure, if that is what you are questioning,” Jared said quietly, trying not to look at Jensen. Though he could not help noticing the way the slave kept his eyes fixed down as Henrickson circled him like an eager hunter.

“Gorgeous creature,” Henrickson hummed, his hand curving down over Jensen’s backside.

That was enough for Jared. He stepped forward and clenched his fist, glaring down at the man. “Do not touch him.”

Henrickson pulled his hand back and looked up at Jared, his smile nearly wicked. “You wish to sell him to me? I will use him as my personal slave.”

Jared considered the idea of Henrickson sliding his greasy palms over Jensen’s pale, smooth, freckled skin. His mind provided a horrid image of Henrickson impaling the sweet, soft spoken man. All at once, Jared’s reasoning for selling Jensen fell away to the horrible idea of Jensen’s life should he leave him.

Selling the slave, was Jared not being just as horrid as those he mentally chastised before? Treating Jensen as a possession? An _it_?

“No, I do not. I apologize for occupying your time.” Jared turned and grabbed Jensen’s arm, dragging him back through the people before Henrickson could call out for them. He could nearly feel Jensen’s questioning stare but Jared continued moving.

Just before they left the town Jared’s mind once more provided him with the mental image of his screaming sister. How would those people treat her? Was she even alive? How would he find her now that he would be slowed by Jensen at his side?

Jared would not admit to the notion of liking the company. For now, the conflicting emotions were simply too much.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is a solitary being, a hunter, with a mission that’s been driving him for years. He has no desire for the slave he suddenly finds himself in possession of, of the complicated feelings that come along with it.

“I simply lacked interest in doing business with that man,” Jared said some time later, when the silence began to feel heavy on his shoulders.

“Yes Master,” Jensen murmured softly, keeping up pace with Jared’s long strides with surprising ease.

“His other slaves were bound and dirty, I believe he would have forced you to do things…” Jared trailed off, not able to voice what he believed the trader would do to Jensen. It felt important to explain his reasoning however; should Jensen be misinterpreting Jared’s feelings.

“Yes Master,” Jensen murmured again.

“I shall likely sell you in the next township.” Jared shot a look over his shoulder at Jensen, his steps slowing when he caught the bright flush on the slave’s cheeks.

“Of course Master,” Jensen whispered, dropping his gaze from Jared when the nomad continued to stare.

Jared stopped, turning to face Jensen completely and tightening his fingers into fists. “Are you mocking me?”

Jensen looked up sharply with a quiet gasp, his eyes going wide. “No, Master, I would never.”

“Then you doubt my ability to sell you,” Jared scoffed and flicked a loose strand of hair out of his face. “I have told you I have no desire to be your Master.”

“I recall,” Jensen’s whisper was quiet and perhaps a little sad.

Jared imagined that Jensen had no desire for any of this either. Perhaps he had wanted to be sold, if it meant no more treks through dense woods and sleeping on cold ground. Perhaps he even found Jared’s company distasteful but knew voicing such opinion was potentially lethal. “Well you do not have to look so morose. You could show some gratitude, considering the life I spared you from.”

It was impossible to say what emotions were flickering across Jensen’s features. Maybe years of servitude had taught him to hold them back. When he spoke, his voice was startlingly flat, “Thank you, Master.”

This was why Jared traveled alone; not caring about others was simply easier.

Turning away once more Jared pressed forward. They would travel until the evening or until they reached another town. Surely, Jared would find a suitable trader there.

Before Jensen, Jared had not paid much notice to the passing of days. With the slave however, Jared found himself marking each set and rise of the sun. As if measuring time could somehow make the circumstances easier to bare.

That second day Jared traveled at his normal brisk pace, stopping only long enough for meals. The night was once more crisp and Jared did not give Jensen a choice in sleeping arrangements, pulling the slave up against his chest and draping both blankets over them. It was filled with a heavy tension, likely do to their minimal exchange through the course of the day, but Jared did not let that steal his sleep.

When Jared woke on the third day, he caught sight of Jensen, rubbing his likely tender feet as he sat before the morning fire. Jared frowned, considering how hard he had worked the slave the day previous.

He did not offer a greeting as he stood but he made a silent promise to ease their travel that day. They ate the rabbit Jared caught, saving the remaining for a stew for supper. On more than one occasion Jensen's mouth parted as if to speak but whatever words forming died off when Jared's body tensed.

The heavy silence between them seemed only to thicken and build as the day progressed and Jared had never quite noticed how loud silence could be. He found himself wondering on more than one occasion just how much Jensen loathed being with him.

The slave walked with his head down, no sound made outside the slight hitch of an inhale. It should not have bothered Jared as it did.

In the later part of the day, they crossed through a small town, not large enough for a full market but Jared was able to acquire a pot for cooking and several bundles of herbs and spices. Jensen was a continually tense presence behind him and Jared wondered just what Jensen thought might be about to happen to him.

At one point Jensen stumbled as a woman carrying a large pitcher caused Jared to pull up short. The warmth of the hand temporarily pressed into Jared's back seeped through his garments and the acceleration of his heart pulled his lips down.

Jared was not ignorant enough to remain unaware of what it meant. However the possibility of being attracted to Jensen seemed absurd. In all likelihood, it was simply his body craving touch and Jared would not allow it.

For a time would come when Jensen was not there and Jared could not have what would not last.

The tension Jensen carried did not ebb until they had left the town and Jared’s frown remained in place. He considered asking the slave but the silence had stretched so long Jared was not sure he could break it.

Thus as before Jared took the lead, ducking through brush, staying off trails because it was never certain whom one might cross paths with. Jared was sure he could defend himself should the need present itself but in Jensen’s case Jared was not certain. No, this did not mean he worried for the slave, simply that he could not live with the prospect of Jensen’s spilled blood on his hands.

In the end, it was Jensen who broke the day’s long silence. They sat around the fire, bellies full of rabbit stew, Jared nodding off against the large rock he was using to support his weight. The meal had been more flavorful than Jared was accustomed to and the pleasant heat that he was currently experiencing made him sleepy and content.

“Master?” Jensen asked quietly from his place on the other side of the fire and his voice was soft enough to not disturb Jared from his peaceful state.

“Hmm?” He hummed in response, fingers scratching along his arms in a leisurely rub.

“Why do you wish so badly to sell me?” The words sounded forced this time, as if Jensen was going against an engrained part of himself to get the question out.

In one moment Jared’s peaceful relaxation was shattered and his eyes opened, traveling across the clearing until they centered on Jensen. In the light of the fire Jensen’s skin looked remarkably red, as if it were a lit as well. But those eyes, still bright green and shining, did not turn away from him. Jared wondered how long it had taken Jensen to work up the nerve to ask such a question.

“I have no wish for a slave,” Jared said simply though it was not much in the way of an answer. He had been saying the same from the very beginning. “You are not accustomed to the life I live; I have no desire to be responsible for you.”

However had he not done precisely that? He had already protected Jensen, provided for him, made allowances for the slave’s well-being. Did the slight frown on Jensen’s lips mean he was thinking the same?

“Have I done something wrong? Am I not pleasing you as I should? I can learn to hunt. If you would teach me, I would do all you asked,” Jensen whisper was quickening, almost urgent and matching the widening of his eyes. “Please, Master, tell me how I might do better.”

The air caught in Jared’s lungs and it must have been the reason his chest was tightening so painfully though Jared could explain neither. The sadness darkening Jensen’s features made Jared’s mouth dry. “This has nothing to do with you. I find no fault in your being. I simply… do not require your services. I do not need you to please or serve me.”

Finally, Jensen’s gaze dropped as the slave slowly nodded and worked his fingers over the edge of his garment. “I understand Master.”

Jared did not think he did. He thought Jensen was likely falling once more into his practiced position. Frowning, Jared rolled up to the balls of his feet and stood, scooping a handful of pod peas from a nearby bush and popping them open. He crouched closer to Jensen in front of the fire, offering open the open pod shell. “Tell me of yourself.”

“Master?” Jensen tilted his head to the side, slowly reaching out to take the peas.

That heat Jared was beginning to associate with Jensen’s touch soaked into his fingers and Jared pulled his hand back, thumbing the peas out from the pod and tossing them into his mouth. His gaze fixed on the fire and he shifted slightly closer to the fire. “You could call me Jared, I would not mind. And I wish to know of your life, your family, surely you were not always a slave.”

When Jensen did not answer immediately Jared did not push him. He understood how unfair it was, to be asked about your life and not have much of a choice in answering. Being trained as a slave meant keeping secrets was not an option, if Jared did not wish to know of Jensen’s past, he might have recanted the question.

“You cannot make a baby clean, nor a toddler obey, in that sense, I was not always a slave,” Jensen’s words were quiet, barely audible over the crackling of the fire and Jared looked up toward him. “But I have never been my own person.”

Jared could not tear his eyes away from Jensen’s intense emerald gaze, the fire flickering across the shining surface nearly mesmerizing. “Never? You were born into this?”

“I was born for this.” Jensen’s jaw clenched for a moment, something being swallowed and repressed. “Bred for the purpose to train and mold the slave of perfection.”

Jared experienced another sharp wave of heat though this was of anger, his complete body tensing in a mix of disgust and horror. “You mean to say, your mother carried you in her womb only to discard you at birth?”

“No, Master, that is not what I mean to say.” Jensen finally turned his gaze down to the ground, breaking their eye contact. “The trader who raised me, my original Master, he paid the woman – my mother – to carry me. She received ten coins before and ten once I was birthed and delivered.”

Jared could not look away. His eyes were fixed on Jensen as the slave shifted in discomfort. It was likely conflicting for Jensen, to speak so freely of his original Master to the man he saw as his new Master. “You were always this? You were raised to be a slave?”

Sighing, Jensen looked out into the dark of the woods and curled his arms over his legs pressed to his chest. “Master, let us not speak of this any further.”

“Did you not have a childhood?” Jared pressed further, unable to truly comprehend what Jensen was explaining to him.

“Master,” Jensen whispered, his words hitching with an inhale.

“You never played in the forest? Roamed free in the market? Stole an apple from a cart?” These had been such simple little things that Jared had assumed all children experienced in some form. To imagine Jensen never having that made his chest tight once more.

“Please Master.” The words that caught in Jensen’s throat were pained.

Jared was unable to stop himself, however. He dropped to sit on the dirt, his eyes still wide and unblinking on Jensen’s curled form. “You never once met your mother? Your father?” Jensen looked quickly toward him and away and something sickening occurred to Jared, causing him to inhale sharply. “The trader. He was your father? Your father raised and groomed you as the perfect slave?” Jared swore loudly, throwing the half full pea pods into the fire, channeling his anger.

“Enough!” Jensen called loudly, gasping as he pushed up off the ground. “Must you taunt me with my own life? Is your hatred for me this strong? What have I done to you? What has the _world_ done to you?”

“Jensen,” Jared whispered in shock, staring up at the slave and watching as he seemed to realize what he had done.

“Oh. Master, forgive me.”

With that, Jensen turned and ran, disappearing into the dark woods. Jared continued to stare at the swaying trees that had swallowed Jensen up, shock preventing his hunter instincts from sparking. For just a moment. Then he shot up, breaking after Jensen at his fastest speed possible.

If Jensen wished to escape, he was greatly underestimating Jared’s hunting skills. The moment Jared paused he could hear the crack of branches and Jensen’s labored breathing and he moved quickly, swerving around large trunks and bushes in order to gain on the slave. Jared had pushed Jensen too far, he had stepped over boundaries he should have respected and the guilt he felt at that was strong enough to drive his steps faster.

“Jensen!” Jared shouted the name a moment before he tore through a last bush, tackling hard into the slave’s side. They collapsed to the hard, cold ground, rolling over prickling leaves and twigs. Jared’s lungs burned from each quick breath of chilly air and his arms tightened around the squirming slave. “Forgive me. Forgive me, Jensen but please, do not run away.”

There was no answer from Jensen outside a broken, breathless sob. The guilt that Jared felt intensified at the thought that he had caused this quiet, beautiful, man to cry. “Please, punish me Master but please, do not sell me. I will be better; I will tell you what you wish to know. Any punishment you see fit Master just…”

Confused, Jared ran his hands slowly down the slave’s back as Jensen collapsed against his chest, clutching at him. He did not understand why Jensen would wish to stay with him, especially considering the way he had just behaved. “Stand, Jensen, let us return to the fire.”

“Please,” Jensen whispered but he stood, allowing Jared to guide him through the woods once more.

Jared’s mind was reeling with questions as they worked their way back through the woods, his arm tight over Jensen’s shoulder. He thought of asking Jensen all the questions that occurred to him but it seemed the slave had reached a limit for the evening. Then he thought about Jensen’s request not to be sold and why the slave would be so desperate to stay in his company.

Stepping out into the clearing, Jared set Jensen before the fire then crossed to his pack, unrolling one of the blankets along the bottom and carrying it over. He draped the cloth over Jensen’s shoulders and slowly sat beside him, grabbing a log at his side to kick up the fire and increase the heat. “Do you not wish to be sold for fear what others might do to you?”

Jensen looked up, his eyes glassy red and bright. “I am accustomed to what others might do, Master. I wish to stay with you.”

“I do not understand why you would wish to stay with me. We have not spoken all day.” Jared frowned, rising once more to cross to the bag and pull out the canteen.

“You do not want me as your slave,” Jensen said in his usual quiet murmur, as if this reasoning was enough.

Fingers parting his hair in a gentle pass, Jared carried the canteen over to the fireside and offered it to Jensen, slowly sitting beside him once more. “No, I do not. And this is why you wish to stay with me?”

When Jared finally pulled his gaze from the flames and turned them to Jensen, there was a soft smile on the slave's lips. "You need me."

Jared's lips parted in a quick protest but he found the words impossible to form. "I need you? But I have already said I have no desire for a slave."

"Forgive me, Master, but do you not know the difference between want and need?" There was almost amusement to Jensen's tone as he spoke and Jared found himself smiling and shaking his head. "You do not?"

"I do. Though I am certain you are mistaken." Jared's knee came to rest on the soft wool covering Jensen's and he did not consider moving it.

Jensen watched him for some time before he spoke. "Then perhaps you should wait to sell me. Until you tire of my presence."

Jared stared into the fire for quite some time, his thoughts churning Jensen’s words in attempt to make some sense of the things he felt. When he finally answered, Jensen was slumped slightly, exhaustion catching up to him. “Until I tire,” he agreed quietly then shifted back. “Come, let us sleep.”

When Jared woke, it was to find his face covered in a light mist. He blinked away the water on his lashed, head turning down to bury into the slightly damp hair of the man before him. Jensen smelt of dirt and rain, two scents very familiar and pleasing to Jared. His arm tightened around the slave’s middle, savoring the heat under the blankets even as his face continued to grow damp with rain.

Jensen grumbled in his sleep and shifted back against him and Jared smiled softly, pulling the top blanket further up until it covered their heads.

Just as Jared began to drift back to sleep his actions caught up to him and he stiffened, his heart quickening. Heat rushed along Jared’s veins, causing his body to react, his sex filling and growing where it pressed against Jensen’s body.

“Master?” Jensen whispered, sounding much more awake than he had moments before.

Pushing the blankets back, Jared stood quickly and set about rolling the wool up, attaching it to his pack. He continued to move until the heat ebbed off, willing his body to cool in the drizzling rain. “We shall finish the stew then head for a clearing. This rain will strengthen and we may use it to clean ourselves.”

“Shall we eat the stew cold, Master?” Jensen asked softly, his voice soothing and calm as if he did not feel anything unusual only moments before.

“I do not think we could get a fire going at the moment,” Jared noted with a slightly flat tone, lifting the pack over his shoulder. “You begin eating, I am going to locate a clearing, it should be near here, judging by the wildlife we have seen.”

Jensen looked momentarily startled but he swallowed back any protests and nodded, moving to the pot remaining beside the fire pit.

As Jared moved through the woods, he tried to clear his mind. This was not an outcome he had ever anticipated with Jensen and he was still not certain it was not just a bodily function. At best, Jared could tolerate the company of Jensen. Finding him attractive? Considering taking him to bed? This was not something Jared was prepared for.

After seven years of searching for Megan, moving constantly from place to place, Jared had given up on the prospect of finding another to spend his life with. Certainly before he had always thought it would be a woman, though the pairing of men was not entirely unheard of, especially among nomads.

Jared found the clearing as the rain began to fall harder and he searched along the edges of the woods until he found a proper place to hide their packs. For a moment, he considered cleaning himself in the rain then returning to Jensen, but it seemed a foolish way to not face his confusion. Perhaps seeing Jensen bare once more would help clear some of the mess in his mind.

Thus he jogged back through the woods, slowing to listen to the soft sounds of singing he heard just before him. Jared stopped hidden behind a large oak, watching as Jensen continued to quietly single the foreign melody in between small sips of the stew. Jared had never heard the song before and it seemed the language was not their native.

“Where did you learn that?” Jared asked softly, hoping not to startle Jensen too much as he finally broke into the clearing.

Jensen’s gently tanned skin flushed as he looked up, the clay spoon in his hand dropping onto the damp dirt. “Master, you startled me.”

“My apologies,” Jared chuckled quietly and moved to the pot, reaching in to pluck out a piece of meat and slip it into his mouth. He gestured toward Jensen, encouraging him to continue.

“I am not quite certain. I believe, it might have been sung to me, when I was younger. Now I dream of it, every fortnight or so. Have you heard it before?” Jensen asked, almost with hope, as if Jared could provide him with some unknown secret about his life.

Jared felt disheartened that he could not offer Jensen anything and he considered a lie for a moment before shaking his head. “It is beautiful, but I have never heard it. Maybe we will find someone who knows it.”

"Maybe we will," Jensen murmured with reverence, as if it meant something more.  
Deciding it best not to pursue, Jared picked at the stew. His appetite was waning, the prospect of what was to come to strong to turn a blind eye on.

When the pot was empty, Jensen gathered it up, dropping the clay spoons inside and rising. Jared followed the same path out to the clearing, the rain growing thicker the closer they got.

"Leave the pot out to fill; we may gather enough to drink from." Jared began to pull at his clothing immediately, his earlier worries giving way to the desire to feel the rain along his skin.

It was only Jensen's sharp inhale that caused him to stop. He looked over at the slave, catching his eyes before they turned. "Surely I am not that horrendous," he murmured, palm sliding the wet over the dirt on his chest.

"No, Master. You are not," Jensen spoke in the soft tone Jared was beginning to associate as his compliance. "Not in the slightest."

Jared had not considered the possibility that Jensen might find him attractive. In all truths, Jared had not even considered the slave’s preferences, because a slave was not given an option. The idea that Jensen might enjoy looking at his body had Jared’s shoulders pulling back and stretching, allowing Jensen to look as he would.

He kept his own gaze out over the open field however; only to be aware of their surroundings, naturally. The idea of testing his thoughts regarding Jensen seemed beyond his reach at the moment, so he simply let the rain soak him, face turning slowly up toward it. He wondered what Jensen saw on his body that made him inhale as he had. Though the slave had said he had never been taken to bed, this did not mean he lacked experience.

“Master?” Jensen asked in a faint whisper, though he stood beside Jared, close enough their arms brushed as Jared’s dropped.

Finally, Jared turned his gaze to Jensen and was slammed with that sudden heat. Jensen looked stunning in the rain, his hair darkening, his long lashes hooded over still bright green eyes. “Why do you not call me Jared?”

Jensen lifted his shoulders dismissively and wet his lips, leaving Jared stunned by the reaction of his body. “It was how I was raised. All those above me are Master, or Sir, or Madame. Does it really bother you?”

“I would like to hear you say my name,” Jared found himself whispering, his body too warm despite the chill of water.

The green of Jensen’s eyes vanished for a long moment as he closed them. When they opened once more, Jared could have sworn they were darker. “Jared.”

It was more pleasing than Jared had anticipated, hearing Jensen’s soft voice form his name so delicately. He smiled at the slave and reached out, rubbing a line of dirt off Jensen’s cheek. As he realized what he had done his touch stilled, thumb lingering on soft, smooth skin. “Are you cold?”

“No,” Jensen nearly breathed the word and he turned into the touch, his eyes falling closed once more.

Jared was mesmerized, watching drops of rain sliding along Jensen’s strong chiseled jaw, curving over Jensen’s plump lips. Jared’s fingers slowly stretched out and framed Jensen’s cheek, suddenly struggling for air as his body turned into Jensen’s. “I have never kissed another.”

“Never?” Jensen’s eyes snapped opened as if he had just realized what was about to happen, what Jared wanted suddenly so intensely to have. “I would think you would have no trouble finding a partner.”

“I am never anywhere long enough to know,” Jared chuckled softly, nervously, and stepped forward. Their chests touched, slick and cool and sliding together. “And you?”

“I...” Jensen frowned, looking at a point beyond Jared and wetting his lips. “By choice, I have not. Does that count?”

Jared was not sure he wished to expand on this information, not now. Though he was temporarily distracted by the sharp desire to strongly injury anyone who would take something from Jensen unwillingly. “It counts. And if I kissed you now?”

Their eyes met and Jared was certain Jensen’s breath was just as rushed as his own. “I would kiss you in return, by choice.”

That was all Jared really needed to hear. He dipped forward, tilting to press his lips along Jensen’s. The kiss tasted of rain water and perhaps that made it all the more pleasurable. However the feel of Jensen’s hand curving over his arm, of the man pressing back against him, was enough to intensify the heat tenfold.

Neither pushed to deepen the kiss, allowing their lips to move and slide together, loosened by the water still falling around them. It was only when Jared gave in and gently slid his tongue forward to run over the curve of Jensen’s full lips that the slave broke the kiss, stepping back and turning away.

Jared’s chest tightened his hands falling from the space Jensen had moments before occupied. “I apologize, I pushed you too far.”

“No Mast- Jared. No. It is, myself. My... body.” Jensen laughed too loud for the quiet of the clearing and he twisted to look over his shoulder. “I am afraid you have affected me in, different ways.”

Laughing, Jared bent at the middle, placing his hands on his knees as he attempted to calm himself. “And you think I did not react likewise?”

“You did? But why?” Jensen’s curiosity had him turning and Jared was relieved to think he might have dropped some of the standard behavior.

Straightening up, Jared allowed Jensen to see just how much he had been affected as he smiled at the slave. “You may not be aware, Jensen, but you are quite beautiful.”

This was perhaps the first time Jared had seen Jensen genuinely shy. It was a little startling to realize he felt just as warm watching that reaction. “Not like you.”

“Better than,” Jared insisted quietly and turned, holding his arms. “Let us get clean, we have some distance to travel today.”

“Will you kiss me again?” Jensen asked in a quick rush, scrubbing his hands over his body. “At some point.”

Hands hovering over his middle, Jared looked toward Jensen, taking in the soft swollen flush of his lips. “Yes, Jensen, I believe I will.”

Jensen smiled at him then turned away, cleaning his body in the still falling rain.

It rained through the course of the day and Jared made their travels light. The next patch of dense woods they reached after the clearing provided some shelter but their garments were saturated and Jared knew they would need to stop. Alone he might have pushed further but he could not ignore Jensen's shivering and he did not wish to harm Jensen’s health.

When he spotted a large alcove, a wide cave mouth and dry stone, he decided they would make camp for the night. Together they rooted through the undergrowth until they gathered enough dry wood for a suitable fire and even though they did not speak, Jared felt the silence was light in a way it had not been for days.

A dark patch on the overhang suggested they were not the first to take shelter in the cave and sure enough, there were the remnants of a fire pit along the stone, at least a week old by Jared’s estimations. Jensen was rapidly becoming adept at building a strong fire so Jared left him to it as he sorted through their rations.

As the warmth of the fire filled the cave, Jared laid the last of the meat, herbs, spices and vegetables out before them and stood, pulling the blankets out from inside the pack and spreading one over the stone. “Remove your garments,” Jared instructed quietly, slipping his own off and laying them on the opposite side of the fire so they might dry.

Jensen only hesitated a moment before following Jared’s orders and spreading his own clothing out beside the nomad’s. He was still shivering softly – though Jared could tell he was trying to hide his discomfort – and he stepped onto the blanket, sitting beside Jared slowly. “It is not yet sundown,” Jensen murmured, as if he were just then realizing how early they had stopped.

“On some occasions one must utilized the shelter the gods give you,” Jared laughed softly and slid closer to Jensen until their sides were pressed together. He reached behind himself for the largest of the wool blankets and dragged them up over their shoulders, arm gliding over Jensen’s cool skin. “You shall warm in no time.”

“I believe so,” Jensen breathed, head turning to face Jared’s.

Their lips were only a breath or two apart and Jared welcomed the rush of heat this time, he knew how wonderful it could feel. “Do I make you nervous?”

“Yes,” Jensen answered honestly, his eyes closing as Jared moved closer. “But I like it.”

Jared’s arm slid around Jensen’s waist and pressed into his side as he leaned forward to part his lips over the slave’s. Outside it being less wet, Jared felt the kiss was just as wonderful as it had been before. Jensen’s lips were warm and soft, moving more sure over Jared’s than they had previously.

It did not take long for heat to consume Jared as his lips continued to move parted over Jensen’s. This time, Jensen was the one to slide his tongue forward, tentatively running over Jared’s lips and withdrawing. A pleased moan fell from Jared as his tongue chased after the too brief touch of Jensen’s.

His mind supplied so many images of Jensen’s body, spread out beneath him, his skin flushed and breath quick. Jared was not entirely certain all of what he might do should he be allowed to but he knew of what _could_ be done. The thought along had him sliding his hand to the back of Jensen’s neck and gently lowering him back, tucking his legs back and spreading out on the blanket so he half covered Jensen’s body.

It seemed Jensen's body went so willingly but Jared broke the kiss, staring down into the man's darker than usual eyes. "I wish to touch you."

Jensen sucked in a slow breath, staring up at Jared with a look akin to wonder and nerves. "How might you touch me?" He asked in a hush, the crackling of the fire punctuating the words.

Jared's gaze swept down the full length of the man, his fingers moving to trace meaningless inscriptions over still pale skin. "I wish... to bring you pleasure."

“Okay,” Jensen half moaned the affirmation, his body bowing up toward Jared’s fingers as they moved over the silk smooth skin.

Now that Jared knew his touch was welcomed, and seemingly encouraged, he found himself desiring to feel every inch of Jensen’s skin. He had never sought to feel pleasure such as this, had not considered fully what it would mean to make another feel good. It felt as if his touch was sparking along Jensen’s skin, the slave moaned and rolled up at the simplest brush of his finger tips and Jared felt nearly intoxicated with power over Jensen.

As Jared’s fingers grazed over the full flush of Jensen’s sex the slave inhaled deeply, his hands tightening on Jared’s arm. Jared’s eyes fixed on Jensen’s watching as the green continued to darken with each stroke over the heated skin. Jared had only touched himself in this way before so he continued to watch Jensen’s body for signs that a touch was right, that gently squeezing brought only pleasure.

Jensen’s moans echoed in the alcove, the crackling of wood and the distant sound of rain filling each pause as he inhaled. Jared thought he could listen to this forever, and always watch the way Jensen’s eyes shown, the way his skin so beautifully flushed.

A deep ache was building in Jared and he could no longer hold back the urge to kiss Jensen once more. His hand quickened around the slave's sex, wanting to feel Jensen's pleasure peak. Jensen's mouth parted beneath his own and Jared learned to taste of the man's with each sweep of his tongue.

He drew back as Jensen tensed beneath him. The slack jaw, swollen lips, breath taking moan of Jensen's climax was nearly too much to see. In a world so often harsh Jared had never imagined the simple glow being so perfect. His hand was slick with the slave’s release and the pressure building in Jared’s gut was simply too strong to be ignored.

Rolling back barely an inch, Jared stroked along his own aching sex, his lips pressing to Jensen’s shoulder. The pleasure was already so strong in him; Jared was driving his climax quickly forward. Then Jensen reached out to him and slipped his fingers through Jared’s, the slave’s touch so much softer than his own.

Within moments, Jared’s frame was tensing as well, his peak burning through him and warming any lingering chill left on his body. He captured Jensen’s lips against his own even as he felt the world was tilting out from underneath him.

They were both once more breathless as Jared pulled back, fingers passing over Jensen’s jaw. “I have never felt touch such as that,” Jensen gasped, perhaps still surprised that anything could feel as much.

Jared agreed with a nod, smiling through another soft kiss then lifting up over Jensen’s frame and gathering the food that had been warming at the fire side. “Nor have I. It was better than the rain.”

A soft, deep chuckle fell from Jensen’s lips, lifting Jared slightly as he leaned over him to retrieve the rest of their food. “We have the rain to thank for it.”

Smile wider than Jared could ever remember it being, he sat beside Jensen, laying the food out between them. “Do not make me feed you; I doubt you are so weak.”

“Not so weak,” Jensen repeated through his linger laugh and he sat as well, reaching out for a piece of meat. “May I ask you a question Master?”

Jared looked up, pea pod lifted to his lips. “Jensen, after what we have just done, calling my me Master seems hardly appropriate.”

The smile faded slightly on Jensen’s lips, growing fonder, softer around the edges. “Jared, forgive me. It will take time to adjust.”

“As long as you do not call me so in bed, then I would feel I was taking your body by force,” Jared said as light as he could, letting Jensen know he was serious about the request but not all too concerned over it. “What did you wish to ask me?”

“Where are we going?” Jensen asked through a rush, as though it had taken great strength to ask such a thing.

Jared did not wish this moment to turn darker; to speak of such things would only remind him what he had somehow managed to escape for just one day. Sighing, Jared finished his handful of peas then shook his head, staring down at the meat. “Do not ask me that. I do not wish to speak on it.”

“Is it about your sister?” Jensen pressed though the words sounded torn from him, as if violating Jared’s request was painful.

“Jensen,” Jared whispered and looked up, wondering if the sadness he felt was reflected in his eyes and if that was why Jensen inhaled so sharply. “Please do not make me speak of it. I seek to find her, I will tell you that. There is no exact destination we travel too; there is just the hope that one day…”

“You do not need to continue.” Jensen reached out quickly, fingers curling over Jared’s wrist. “I apologize for forcing you.”

“You had the right to question,” Jared murmured and smiled sadly up at Jensen. “I simply cannot at this time. One day, I will tell you. Do you believe me?”

“Of course, Jared.” Jensen leaned forward and gently kissed the nomad, lingering for a moment before falling back. “When you feel the time is right, I know you will tell me.”

Jared nodded and matched Jensen’s smile. The pressure on his shoulders felt slightly easier to bear and Jared finally began to believe that this might be a good thing.

What Jared learned in the week that followed was that traveling with a companion was indeed more enjoyable than being alone, at least when you allowed yourself to find pleasure in it. After the rainy night spent with Jensen in the alcove, Jared was ready to allow himself some joy for the first time in seven years.

It was the little things he found most wonderful. Teaching Jensen about the forest, the berries that were safe to eat, the ones that would kill you if you had too many. Getting Jensen to hunt once more, guiding him through his first kill and the resulting skinning of the boar. Encouraging Jensen to tell stories of strange travelers he had met in his previous master’s service, laughing at the impressions Jensen did the more he opened up.

Then, when the sun had set and their bellies were full, Jared could enjoy the feel of Jensen’s body and lips. Sometimes they kissed for hours, their hands roaming along each curve and muscle, and Jared knew he had yet to appreciate the human form before then. Most nights they touched the other until their peaks rode hard and sharp through them, but others they simply kissed and held each other.

Jared found himself remarkably happy and he was not certain why he had assumed this would never happen for him.

Until the outside world harshly reminded the nomad that they were not alone.

Around the eighth day – Jared had once more stopped counting them but it felt like entire lifetimes he had spent with Jensen – they reached a decent sized township just as night was falling. After making a trade in the market and bringing in some coin, Jared thought a pleasant surprise for Jensen would be a night spent at the Inn. A rest in a real bed, a warm meal prepared by another’s hands, and a strong ale sounded pleasing to Jared.

For some time Jared had stopped internally referring to Jensen as a slave and Jensen had adjusted to calling him Jared, in that way, Jared almost felt they were equals. In public situations such as securing a room at the Inn however, Jensen allowed Jared to take charge and speak with the keeper.

Their room was nothing remarkable, stained walls and a small window, but the bed as suitably padded and the woman who had offered them space seemed unaffected by their sharing of a bed.

The pleased smile on Jensen’s face brought a smile to Jared’s as well and he touched his companion’s arm, letting his pack rest along the wall. “Does it please you?”

“I shall enjoy a night inside,” Jensen said with a soft laugh and brushed his lips against Jared’s when the nomad stood. “Shall we dine in our quarters?”

“The pub below looked suitable enough.” Jared shrugged then frowned as Jensen’s body stiffed slightly. He reached out to take Jensen’s hand, squeezing gently. “Do you wish to dine here?”

“No.” Jensen hesitated then sighed. “It is just, I am not fit to dine with you in public. Among the woods and animals, we may pretend I am equal but Jared I am simply your slave and eating at your table would seem highly-”

“Hush.” Jared interrupted him by laying two fingers over his lips, his brows furrowed. “You are my equal. You do not wear the garments of the slaves. To those we see, we shall look simply as two nomads. The only one keeping you in enslavement is yourself.”

Jensen simply stared at him for some time then he softly smiled and those mossy green eyes Jared had grown so accustomed too shown in the candle light. "You wish to free me as your slave then?"

Laughing, Jared shook his head. "I have told you, I have no want for a slave."

The matter settled, the two left their room for the pub on the ground level. There was a fire in the hearth and a cheerful bar maiden greeted them with a warm smile.

Jared was beginning to think the situation quite appealing and wondered if he should allow them more nights such as this. Of course, he would wish to continue his quest but as he was no longer traveling alone, perhaps it would be best.

It was some time later that the door of the pub opened. Outside the few townsfolk, Jared had not seen many others in the small room and yet the men entering seemed to fill too much space with their wide shoulders and dark clothing. Then as Jared watched, one turned and he caught sight of a red painted face and metal clamps fixed along his clothing.

The air in the room suddenly felt thick and dense, the bite of food Jared was swallowing like a heavy weight pressing down his throat. Jared clutched his utensils tight enough his fingers ached and he could not tear his gaze away from the handful of men heading toward the bar top.

“Jared? Are you alright?” Jensen asked in quiet concern, looking over his shoulder at the men then back toward Jared. “Do you know of them?”

“Yes,” Jared whispered, shock and rage colliding too strong within him to tear his gaze away.

“What is it? Jared, you look ill.” Jensen moved in his seat, preparing to rise and move to Jared’s side but the nomad held his hand up.

It took a great deal of effort to return his attention to Jensen, for however brief a moment. “It is what I would not speak of before now. You asked of my sister, as to why I call her name out. Those men are responsible. They took her so many years ago and I have searched for them without avail. Here they stand though, finally.”

Jensen’s mouth was parted in silent surprise and he slowly turned once more, staring at the men before facing Jared. “There are seven at least, Jared, you cannot think you would survive a fight against them.”

“I do not wish to fight them, not now.” Jared’s gaze once more was locked on the men as they sat and leered at the bar maiden who seemed a great deal less cheerful. “I must follow them home, I must find Megan. Should she still be alive.” He had yet to voice that concern _alive_ and his gaze turned toward Jensen as if the words shocked him. “She will be.”

“Do you wish me to gather our things? So we might follow them?” Jensen lifted his mug and drank the rest of his ale, his eyes gliding nervously toward the men.

At once Jared realized the position he would put Jensen in. Should he leave and follow these men, it was uncertain if he would survive, and he was equipped to fight. Jensen was unskilled, he had yet to master hunting even, and quite certainly he would not make it through a battle. The idea of Jensen dying as a result of his actions was painful and Jared knew he could not risk the sacrifice.

“You do not have to accompany me,” Jared said softly, forcing the entirety of his attentions to settle on Jensen. “It is too dangerous.”

“I will though. I wish too. You could use another set of eyes and hands.” Jensen frowned and shifted uncomfortably as if he were still unaccustomed to voicing his own requests. “Will we follow them tonight?”

Jared watched the men silently for some time. When the bar maiden pointed toward the stairs leading toward the sleeping quarters he shook his head. “They will sleep here. In the morning we shall.”

Only Jared had little intention to take Jensen into such dangers.

Before the rise of the sun, Jared slipped silently from the bed. Jensen was curled on his side behind the lingering shape of his form, fingers wrapped over the top of the blanket. He looked peaceful, god sent, fast asleep and unaware. Jared dipped down and gently kissed his temple, silently thanking the man for all he had done.

He gathered supplies that were essential, leaving Jensen the coins and the spear he had fashioned for him. If he had some parchment he would sign a note, give something that might ease the anger Jensen would feel when he woke alone, but perhaps it was better not too.

At the doorway, Jared turned back to look at the once-slave, sad smile on his face. He would miss Jensen, dearly, but at least the man would be safe. With a quiet final sigh, Jared turned and left the room, preparing himself for the battle that was ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared is a solitary being, a hunter, with a mission that’s been driving him for years. He has no desire for the slave he suddenly finds himself in possession of, of the complicated feelings that come along with it.

It was surprising to learn that the men lived only a day’s journey from the town. Their horses were hooked to three large carts and if he did not know better, Jared would think them a peaceful people, simply out to refill their stock. Jared thought the items in the carts were likely pillaged from towns they had traveled to before and he was forced to remind himself why he was waiting to attack.

Their village was bustling, people moving about in the setting sun as they approached and Jared crouched behind a large bolder, watching the men greeted by a few women and a handful of children. Jared’s brow furrowed in confusion. For some time he had pictured their land being horrid, without crops and homes, the women treated as slaves of pleasure and their children raised to ruin families as their fathers.

Jared watched until the sun set and most people had found shelter in buildings. Though their land might not be as horrid as Jared expected, should he be caught, they would undoubtedly be as brutal as he knew them to be.

There was no easy way to search for his sister. She would be a woman now, older and so much different, Jared was uncertain if he would even know her. Still he pressed on and tried not to think of how simpler it would have been if Jensen were there to help him look. Or at least to keep him company.

It was for the best, certainly. Jared had grown attached in some ways to Jensen and that would not do. Should he not find Megan here he would continue searching, Jensen did not deserve such a life. Jared was meant to walk his quest alone as he always had.

Moving from home to home, Jared peered through windows, taking in family after family sitting down to meals, laughing and talking. It made Jared uncertain, his steps slowing. Perhaps he had been at fault with these men, perhaps their red painted faces were a tribe association and this was simply the better side of them.

Surely, Megan could not be here, none appeared to have slaves of any sort.

It was some time later that he stopped looking however, just to be certain. The noise of the village had quieted and there would be no use peering into windows. Therefore Jared moved to leave, planning on sleeping in the woods then returning with the sun to ask questions, try and find another sort of lead.

A splash of water had Jared jumping back. He had not heard the door of the home he was passing opening, far too lost in his thoughts. The woman there frowned and shook her head in disapproval. “If you stand in the line of fire you are bound to get wet.”

“My apologies ma’am,” Jared said quietly, dipping his head down and backing out of the light of her candle. It would not do to be recognized now.

“Meg? Who do you speak with?” A man inside the home came forward, taking the candle from his wife and holding it out. “Sir?”

Jared forced down a swallow as he lifted his head, staring at the couple in the doorway. There was no possibility that this could be his sister. Though her hair was the same shade, longer and smoother, and she wore an uncanny similarity to his mother, it simply could not be.

“Sir?” The man asked once more and stepped forward, arm extending to block over Meg’s waist. “Speak up, I do not wish to alarm others of your presence.”

“Isaac, please. Can you not see he is unwell?” Meg stepped forward, moving around him and crossing to Jared’s side. “Come inside, I shall make us tea.”

Jared allowed Meg to lead him into her home though it felt like his legs were not working. He allowed the woman to guide him to her table and as he sat, his mind finally snapped. “You cannot be Megan Padalecki, it simply cannot be true.”

The woman stilled, her husband along with her, and they both turned toward him. It was enough to tell Jared that he was wrong, she could be his sister, he simply could not believe it.

“Do we know you?” Isaac asked, clearly bracing once more.

“Jared?” Megan asked before Jared could answer, her eyes widening as she stepped forward. “Can it really be you? After so long?”

Perhaps this had not gone as Jared had expected but the fact that this was his sister, all grown and beautiful, had him rising from his chair and stepping forward. His arms wrapped around the woman as she stepped into him, clutching him as hard and tight as he did her. “I have looked for you. Since the day you were taken, I have not stopped.”

“Since… but, Jared? It has been seven years. You did not tire of searching?” Megan’s words were muffled from his shirt but she did not appear to be interested in releasing her grip.

“I thought you were in danger, that they would harm you. I did not think…” Jared finally stepped back, looking over at Isaac then down the hallway. “You are married?”

“Well, yes. We have a child.” Megan smiled softly and stepped toward her husband, taking his hand.

“I do not understand.” Jared shook his head and took his seat once more, not feeling strong enough to stand any longer. “They took you from our home, this same men you live among now. I have searched for you to save you.”

Megan pursed her lips in a soft frown then turned to Isaac, laying a hand on his chest. “Would you attend to the guest quarters? So Jared might rest soon?”

“Are you certain?” Isaac looked toward Jared, still untrusting, and Jared was unsure if he felt relieved that his sister’s husband was so cautious of people he did not know.

“This is my brother; we have much to speak of.” Megan leaned forward to kiss the man’s cheek softly.

Jared welcomed the silence that followed as Isaac left the room and Megan continued to make them tea. He could not grasp this information laid before him and whether the moment was fitting or not, his mind turned to Jensen. That gorgeous, graceful, wonderful man that Jared had so easily left behind because he had thought it was best.

Jared was not certain he could fully comprehend the magnitude of what this meant. His sister alive and content with a family, the man he might possibly love gone, Jared once more alone with no place in the world to belong. Seven years he had been searching, what was he meant to do now?

“You look upset,” Megan said as she sat across from him, setting a cup before him. “I am pleased to see you, do you not feel the same?”

“I do.” Jared reached out quickly to take her hand, squeezing it beneath his own. He could remember when she was just a child and she use to hold his hand all the time, back then his hand had felt so much larger than hers and it still did now, in its own way. “I simply always imagined I would have to fight for you and yet, here you are, unharmed and happy. You are here by choice right?”

Megan laughed softly and it sounded so much like the laugh that haunted Jared’s dreams, he stared in disbelief. “Yes Jared, I am here by choice. When I was taken, the people of this tribe where much different. The gods had sought to take from them, destroying their lands and their families. Grief and anger drove them to raid villages, to rebuild their numbers.”

“Did they harm you?” Jared looked toward the hallway as if Isaac were responsible for any injury his sister suffered.

Megan squeezed his hand and smiled. “No. They were calm and quite gentle once we had left the village. I was at times scared, but I was raised for many years by an elderly woman who had lost her own child to a plague that had ravished their people. She was very kind and though I missed you and mother and father, I was not mistreated.”

It was almost painful to learn he had sacrificed seven years of his life for a sister who had been content not being rescued. “And now you are married, and you have a child? Never once did it occur to you to seek out the family you left behind?”

“I sent a messenger, more than a dozen months ago. He could not locate any Padalecki’s in our town and I did not know where to look. Now I understand you were not there. Where are mother and father though?” Megan looked toward the door as if she suspected their parents might enter at any moment.

Frowning, Jared finally took his hand back and shook his head. He did not wish to be the one to tell her such things but he was the only one left. “Mother passed shortly after you left, she could not bear the grief. Father took his own life a few days after. It is simply you and I left now.”

There were tears in Megan’s eyes and she sniffed quietly for a long while until Isaac returned in the room, laying a hand on her back and sitting beside her. She smiled sadly at him and spoke softly, “I have just learned my parents are dead. It was as I feared.”

“As you feared?” Jared asked curiously, looking between the husband and wife as he attempted to speak their private language.

“I thought you all dead when the messenger returned with no fortune. I am sorry I was not there for mother and father, but I am pleased to see you.” Megan took his hand once more, sliding her other atop his. “And you are alone? You have no partner?”

Jared’s eyes closed for a moment and he saw bright green eyes, freshly tanned skin, a warm smile. His chest ached as if an animal had attacked him and the words felt thick on his tongue. “I may have had one, not so long ago. However, I left him in town, when I saw these people. I did not wish to endanger him, though there was no need for concern. No matter, it is too late.”

“Why?” Megan’s smile grew slightly and she shook her head. “If it is he you love Jared, then there is no matter of too late. Return to the town, I dare to say he is still there, waiting your return.”

“This could not be,” Jared insisted and took his hand back, reaching for his cooling tea. “Jensen… it was complex, the status of things between us. I cannot imagine him forgiving me.”

“Perhaps you would not like him to forgive you, perhaps that would be easier than continuing something so complex,” Isaac spoke up, surprising Jared enough to have him staring.

It was far too telling a statement and Jared could not devote much thought to it without feeling slightly ill. “I require rest, might I take my leave?”

“Yes of course, you must be exhausted.” Megan stood quickly and led Jared down the hall to a small guest room.

He bid goodnight to his sister and Isaac then slowly sat on the edge of the bed. He would find no rest that night, his mind overloaded with one thought after another.

  


The sky was beginning to glow a dull grey when Jared finally succumbed to sleep. Even then, it was restless, his mind still twisting up images of Jensen and the drive and motivation he had felt for so long. It had all been about getting to Megan, saving her; Jared was not certain he knew himself any longer.

Jared was given something wonderful with Jensen and his own selfish pull had caused him to lose it. That was what it really had been, as much as he insisted it was for the safety of Jensen, it was truly so he would not have to watch the man’s flank at all times. Should Jared spend the rest of his days alone he felt it just.

The soft cry of a baby woke Jared not long after he had drifted off and he shook the sleep from his body, rubbing it from his eyes. Jared was uncertain about joining the family in the main room. This was his family, he should feel comfort and joy to be with his sister and meet his nephew or niece, instead he wished to climb back beneath the blankets and sleep for days, as if the last seven years was finally taking its toll.

Such behavior would be rude however so Jared rose, fingers parting through his hair before he stepped through the room and down the hall. Megan carried the baby on her hip, her free hand pouring tea into cups. It appeared that Isaac had already departed for the day and Jared thought it best. He was uncertain how many people he could tolerate in his tired state.

“Jared, I was wondering when you might rise. Do you still care for poached eggs?” Megan turned to him and held out the baby, giving Jared little choice but to take her. “That is Madeline, your niece.”

Unaccustomed to holding children, Jared’s hands curled over the baby’s middle and he held her up, watching her chubby legs sway back and forth. “Hello,” he murmured to the baby then looked past her to his sister. “Yes, I do enjoy poached eggs though I have no eaten one in years.”

“By the gods Jared, hold the child, she will not harm you,” Megan said with a laugh and took Madeline once more, pressing her against Jared’s chest as he wrapped arms around her tiny body. “Sit, we shall dine then I shall show you the town. I wish you to see how content I am here, so you do not worry.”

Jared sat and gently placed the child on his lap, holding her perhaps too tightly since she began to squirm to break free. Her lips pouted out and her large blue eyes watered with the threat of tears and Jared flinched. He did not know if he would take pleasure in learning Megan’s new home but as he had nowhere to go now, he would not voice his negative thoughts.

As they broke their fast Megan told him of meeting Isaac as he traveled through with a tribe. They had met and fallen in love so swiftly she said had not desired to leave his side and left with him. Their love had only grown since that point, leading to marriage and a child and Jared could tell by the light in her eyes that her happiness was genuine.

Every soft laugh was like an echo of Jensen’s and Jared found his smile to be lacking in the joy he should carry for his sister. If she realized such things, she did not speak on them and Jared was relieved. He could not explain why he ached so for a man, a slave, he had hardly known a fortnight. Perhaps the solitude of the woods, the long stretches of their bodies pressed together.

Perhaps Jared had fallen in love himself when circumstances suggested he was unable to feel such things. What Jared knew, was that he regretted his decision, and that it was simply too late.

  


A simple lack of purpose kept Jared at his sister’s home day after day. He did as he was asked, assisting Isaac on menial chores, bonding with his niece, relearning his sister. There was some happiness to be found in warm stories of their childhood, in watching the laughter of the baby as she learned a new skill. Jared found the unease he had held on his sister’s behalf dissolving the more time he learned the peaceful nature of the people.

A new unease grew however. He worried what might have become of Jensen; he could not escape the restless part of him that wished to walk once more, to travel as he had. Jared found himself missing the woods, sleeping under the stars, bathing in the rain. In some ways, Jared even missed the solitude and as one week drifted into the next he knew his time to leave would come soon.

It was supper one night when Isaac approached the subject. “Jared, I have grown to appreciate your presence as I know my wife is pleased at seeing you, but I must confess, you do not appear to be happy here.”

Smiling sadly down at his soup bowl, Jared could not stop his nod. “You both have welcomed me so wonderfully and I too am pleased to see Megan, and to have met you Isaac. Though I must confess my heart is not all here.”

“You speak of the man you left behind?” Megan asked, her head dipped in curiosity.

Jared loved that his sister’s curiosity had not dimmed over these years. She was very vocal and it seemed Isaac never sought to put her in her place; Jared was pleased to see such things. “I do speak of him. But it is too late.”

"You must go to him," Megan urged, leaning toward Jared. "If you care for him as I think you do you must."

"It is not so simple Meg. He has likely moved on, perhaps he does not feel as I do." Jared pushed his bowl back, no longer finding his appetite.

Megan made a rather ungraceful sound and shook her head roughly from side to side. "Are you not the nomad who traveled seven long years to find me? I would not think you capable of giving up hope so swiftly."

Jared stared at his sister, eyes narrowed as he thought on her words. He should have guessed before that she would see right through him, that of all people she would call him on something that was so simple. He looked down at his hands then back up, eyes widening. “I should go to him.”

A soft smile curved along his sister’s lips as she nodded. “I believe, if he loves you as you him, he will still be waiting.”

Jared rose, his hands pressing on the table as he stood. Isaac’s hand came to rest over his however and Jared stilled. “I advise you going to him as well, though the sun has set, traveling in the dark would be unwise.”

For some reason Jared had not realized the hour once the thought of returning to Jensen hit him. He sat slowly, lips turned down in slight disappointment. “I shall leave before dawn then.”

“Jared, once you find him, bring him here. We would enjoy meeting him,” Megan wore a small, warm smile that once more brought up the image of their mother to Jared.

Clearing his throat of emotion, Jared nodded and rose from the table once more. “I shall. Thank you, for the hospitality you have shown me. I will not wake you, but I extend a promise to visit soon and often.”

“See to it that you do.” Megan stood as well and walked to him, slipping her arms around his body in a soft hug. “Thank you for trying so hard to find me.”

“Always,” Jared whispered and squeezed her once before turning to make for his room. He did not think he would sleep through the night, his fear of losing Jensen for good too strong to ignore.

  


The day of walking back to the town this had all begun in was perhaps the longest Jared had ever experienced. At times, he was tempted to run, to push himself to his limits simply to get to Jensen faster. Every time he would quicken his pace however he would remember that Jensen might not be waiting for him, and his steps would slow.

If Jensen were not there, Jared was not certain what he might do. Perhaps he would travel once more, search for Jensen, spend seven more years alone until he found the man he loved who would likely not love him back.

Jared considered turning away from the town, disappearing into the wilderness he was so very familiar with. There he knew the sway of the giant oaks, the gentle rustle of a deer, he knew how to survive with the empty hollow feeling in his chest though if it grew larger he would surely fall.

Before Jared could escape however the town was upon him. The setting sun illuminated it on the horizon, the image of people moving about simply dark shadows as Jared approached. He had left in such a rush had not given thought to where he would begin to look. Surely he could not creep through the streets and peer into windows, Jensen would not be in any of the homes.

Uncertainty had him heading to the Inn. Should he come up short on information he would start fresh in the morning and he would speak to everyone if required, just to find any hint.

The bar maiden was the same and Jared attempted to calculate how many nights had passed since he arrived there with Jensen. It could not have been a fortnight he was certain. Jared wondered if his appearance was altered, if he no longer looked the nomad with a secret hidden mission. Was he softer? Kinder at the eyes?

“Pardon me madam, might I request a room for the night?” Jared spoke softly but firm, commanding a level of attention from the otherwise occupied woman.

She turned to him and her smile faded, her lips deepening in a frown. “Sorry sir, all filled up here for the night. There is an Inn down the other side of town, might try there.”

When she turned away, Jared looked over the deserted pub, confusion pulling at his brows. “Might I have an ale then, before I journey out in the cold?”

As he took a seat on the stool, the woman huffed in something close to irritation and pulled a mug from the bucket she had been using to wash it. Jared could see the white of soap still clinging to it as she filled it halfway then stepped to him. Her eyes fixed on Jared for a moment then she spat in the golden drink, lip twitching in a smirk as she leaned forward to set the mug on the bar top. “Five coin, sir.”

Jared would have to be a much more foolish man to not realize he had done something to wrong this woman, though what that could be he was not certain. He had very little coin, taken only because his sister had insisted upon it, but he paid the woman silently, studying her.

Why Jared did not realize what he might have done to slight this woman until after the loud clatter of mugs and plates was a mystery. As he turned though and fixed eyes on the man in the doorway, the answer was quite apparent. There stood Jensen, apron draped over his body, his hands void of the dishes he had just dropped.

Sliding off the stool, Jared stood and took a step forward, the air rushing through him at an alarming rate. There was something dark smudged on Jensen’s cheek and his hair was flat and greasy in appearance but he was the most stunning of beings Jared had ever seen.

“Jensen,” he whispered, hand lifting to the man. When Jensen stepped back, bumping into the doorframe, Jared’s heart tightened painfully. “I am so sorry. I was so foolish to leave you. Foolish and selfish. Please, speak with me.”

“There is nothing he can make you do Jensen.” The bar maiden – who had clearly taken a liking to Jensen – stepped up to the man and touched his arm, giving Jared a look that spoke of disgust. “I can throw him out of here if you wish,” she spoke as if in confidence but Jared could hear each word and it brought the sharp prick of tears to his eyes.

“Allow me to say my peace, please.” Jared stepped forward but Jensen flinched and he sucked in a slow breath, sliding back. “I love you Jensen, it took me leaving to realize. Everything has changed, and though I have barely known you long, I wish to be with you until the end of my days. If you cannot find it in your heart to forgive me I understand, however I wish you to know, that I shall always care.”

In the following silence, Jared stared at Jensen, expecting any sort of answer, even a word. Jared would gladly hear Jensen telling him to leave and never come back if it meant hearing that voice once more. His eyes were dry and burning and his throat felt raw, there was not a part of him that was not aching but Jared forced a nod.

“I understand,” he whispered and turned, pushing forward a step to the door. He wanted to look over his shoulder once more, simply to see Jensen for a moment longer, but he was uncertain if he would be able to journey further if he should.

A part of Jared thought maybe Jensen would call out to him, stop him from leaving, but as he pulled the door open and stepped outside there was nothing but silence. The door closed with a silent thud that Jared felt like a final knife to his heart.

Snow as beginning to fall, a snowflake catching on Jared’s eyelash. The air was cold and Jared wrapped his arms across his chest, walking only because he could not stand before the Inn and know what he lost just inside.

Jared did not hear the door open but the quick fall of footsteps was enough to have him turning. He caught the briefest flash of Jensen’s grey cotton clad form before the man was in his arms, clutching tight to him. Once more, the air rushed from Jared’s lungs and he sank against Jensen, burying his nose in the man’s hair.

“Do not leave,” Jensen gasped, the words muffled against Jared’s chest. “I could not take it, not once more. Please.”

Arms tight around Jensen, Jared closed his eyes and inhaled his earthy scent. “Never again. I am so sorry Jensen, please forgive me, please take me back.”

Jensen pulled back and stared at him for a long moment. Jared thought the silence would continue and he opened his mouth wide once more, ready to offer more pleas. Before the words could form Jensen’s fist was colliding with Jared’s jaw, hard, with more force than Jared would ever have thought possible.

Stumbling back a step, Jared lifted a hand to rub over his jaw, his shoulders slumping. “Perhaps I deserved that.”

“Perhaps?” Jensen repeated, frowning as he rubbed over his fingers. “You left as I slept, with no message. I have lived my whole life in the service of others, at what point did you imagine that I was capable of surviving in this world without a Master to follow?”

“However I have never treated you as a slave. I have taught you to hunt, to manage in the woods. I thought I was protecting you, I thought it would be best.” Jared’s jaw was beginning to ache painfully but he did not mind as much as he might have. “I was wrong, I made a mistake.”

“Yes, you did.” Jensen nodded, staring down at the ground for a long moment then stepped forward, gently touching the place he had just driven his fist. “I had dreamed of you returning, of all of the things I would say to you.”

Tilting into the touch, Jared closed his eyes and slipped a hand around Jensen’s waist, pulling him closer. The snow was falling quicker around them, building up, and Jared could tell a blizzard was on the horizon. “What had you dreamed you would say?”

“I would tell you to go. I would hurt you as you have hurt me.” Jensen stepped closer still and laid his head on Jared’s chest, his breath slow and deep. “Only as I see you, I wish only to be with you once more. I feared you dead Jared, did you not think I would follow you to that fate if such was required?”

“I believe you would. I was simply…” Jared did not wish to have this conversation as the snow fell on them, he could feel Jensen shivering and he squeezed him tightly. “Might we go inside? To find shelter from the snow?”

“Come, we shall go to my quarters.” Jensen stepped back from Jared and grasped his hand, pulling the man toward the Inn once more.

They did not use the front door instead they traveled around to the back and Jensen led Jared up a narrow stairway then through a door to a small room lit by moonlight. The furnishings included a large bed, a desk carved of fine wood and a chair. Jared noted the pack he had left behind in the corner and a few items from inside it on the desk, such as his string of victories, the teeth bright on the dark wood of the desk.

“This is you quarters?” Jared asked quietly, brushing snow from his garments as he looked around the room.

“Yes. Linea, the woman you met downstairs, she was searching for assistance. When I told her my story she agreed to give me work in exchange for this room and food and drink. She has been very kind to me.” Jensen stopped by the desk to light three large candles before he sat on his bed and looked up at Jared with that curious expression he wore whenever he was trying to understand something. “What has happened to you? Did you not find Megan?”

Laughing softly, Jared shook his head and moved to sit on the bed as well, taking the far side to keep Jensen from being uncomfortable. “I did find her. She has found a home, with a husband and child. It was not as I had feared for so long. She was quite content; it appears I had devoted myself to one quest for many years only to be mistaken. And to lose the one I wished to be with.” Jared looked toward Jensen, unable to stop himself from reaching out and cleaning the black smudge from his cheek. “I have missed you.”

“And I you,” Jensen whispered, tilting just slightly into the touch. “You have come to stay then?”

“Is that what you wish? To make a home here?” Jared shifted closer across the bed, as slow as he dared. “I would like to have you as mine, wherever you would like that to be.”

“Might I think about it?” Jensen asked softly, his mossy green eyes nearly sparkling in the low candlelight.

It was as if something heavy pressed on Jared’s chest and he slid back, dipping his head as a nod. “I understand. I shall wait.”

“No, you do not understand,” Jensen protested quietly and reached out, taking Jared’s hand. “I wish to think on where to call home. I do not need to think on whether I wish you with me or not. I have not wanted anything more.”

That tightness in Jared’s chest eased and he turned to Jensen in one movement, pressing him down onto the bed and covering the smaller man’s body with his own. “We shall be together than, anywhere you would like.”

Needing no more answers from Jensen, Jared pressed his lips against the man’s and sought that gentle heat and familiarity he had come to know in their brief time together. There was no longer the persistent reminder of what he had lost in the back of his mind and it made the kiss stronger, harder. Jared was free to simply enjoy each touch, to lose himself in the man in a way he had never before.

"Your skin," Jensen gasped into the kiss a great deal of time later, after Jared's lips had already swollen from use.

It was a plea for more and Jared wanted the same, to touch and feel and claim Jensen as his. He rolled off the man and they both unclothed with quick motions. Jared did not wish to wait a breath longer to touch and Jensen felt the same.

Their bodies came together with their lips; each touch hotter than fire, brighter than any other Jared had ever felt. It began with Jared above Jensen, fitting their bodies together to rock in slick glides of heated skin. Then as they rolled Jensen’s knees fell to either side of Jared’s hipbones, their bare bodies moved as a wave.

Jared gasped and breathed in Jensen’s sound of pleasure, slipping a hand under the man to press flat against the curved juts of bone and pressing up. It felt as if every inch of their skin was touching and yet he craved for more, sought to bring pleasure to Jensen over and over until they were unable to move.

His teeth found purchase on Jensen’s neck, digging along corded muscle until the man’s nails were nearly breaking the skin of his arm. The noises that fell from Jensen’s lips were like none Jared had heard before, his hips forward moving to meet each lift of Jared’s. There was the slick of perspiration on Jensen’s skin, guiding Jared over each inch of rich smooth flesh.

When their lips met once more it was to capture the beginning of a loud moan from Jensen’s mouth. Jared felt the slick of the man’s climax between their bodies, a heat covering his skin and bringing his own pleasure to a peak. It no longer surprised him that he might feel so wonderful on the touch of their bodies together, and it pleased him that they would never have to be without this.

Jensen fell to Jared’s side, wishing not to be any further than required. Jared struggled for breath, his eyes closed to escape the effort of keeping them open.

“I pray that this will always feel this way,” Jensen murmured softly, laying his palm flat over the place Jared’s heart raced. “That we might find every way to pleasure each other.”

Jared smiled soft and fond and slipped his arm beneath Jensen, pulling him flush to his side. “I pray that you will always recover your senses so quickly.”

“I am more spry then yourself,” Jensen’s voice was muffled against Jared’s shoulder, the warm puff of air with his laugh heating Jared’s skin.

“I could lift you over my head without aid.” Jared wrapped his other arm over the man and held him tighter.

Once more Jensen was laughing though this was softer, quieter, as he drifted toward slumber. “I love you, Jared.”

Jared felt the tightness in his chest he had grown familiar with regarding Jensen but it felt pleasant on this occasion. He tilted down to capture Jensen’s lips in a final lingering soft kiss. “I love you as well.”

~End  



End file.
